


Inhibitions

by thisgirl_18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Altered Work, F/M, Just smut, No credits just editing the story, Smut, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirl_18/pseuds/thisgirl_18
Summary: Levi explores
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**(credit is not mine)** ****

**LEVI** ****

After I turned twenty one years of age, I decided to explore my sexual life further. The awkward situation of a prying family made this difficult. I had been exploring the different ways of masturbation for some time. I decided to go to a 'toy store' to find a birthday present for myself. I was ready to try whatever interested me.

This weird excitement I felt when the doors opened to the shop overwhelmed me. I promised myself that I was going to let go of my inhibitions. My heart raced as I searched through the large variety of videos and literature. The sexy clothing was especially fun when the search led to the harnesses. I felt my excitement grew. I loved to be able to brows through the store and not be concerned about enjoying myself. No prying eyes.

While I was browsing through the films again a clerk came over to me and asked if I was looking for anything specifically. My excitement must have been obvious as she discretely leaned over and whispered, "First time visits can be a little intimidating. I recommend being honest to your desires. My name is Hanji. If you have any questions just ask." I felt the intensity of her stare, her eyes glinting in amusement.

She displayed some of her own merchandise as well. She was about 6 and had a thin build. Her face was plain with little make up except for the ruby red lipstick. Her olive face and her rusty brown eyes made me freeze. She had chest length brown hair. Her tight red leather corset barely concealed her small perky breasts. The black leather lace up pants nicely rounded her bottom and ended below her knees. She completed the outfit with black leather thigh high boots.

I hid my smile and nervously asked for masturbation aids. She led me over to a wall with all kinds of toys. She assured she would be available if I had any questions. She left me to explore my desires. I found fleshy pussies and mechanical cunts. All of them interested me.

I came across a device that I never thought I would be holding. It was a motorized dildo that resembled a short penis. The package described it as a prostate stimulator. I remembered reading about doctors messaging the prostate and how good it felt. I felt the hairs stand up on my neck with the thought of this device penetrating my ass. Before I could put the item back, Hanji seemed to come from out of nowhere.

''That would be an interesting adventure. I use one for some added thrills for some of my male partners and they can't get enough." She said taking a similar item off the shelf except it was a strap on with a much longer and thicker penis.

"Whom do you suggest for my partner as I have none yet," I asked Hanji cautiously.

I felt rather stupid for saying such a desperate line. I was caught of guard with her answer.

"Nice try horny boy. You are tempting and it has been a while since I broke in a new partner. Let me make a suggestion." She said seductively.

My mind was in dream world as if I had just won the virgins sex lottery. I got my thick dick handed back to me when she led me to the silicone dolls section.

She turned and faced me and said. "I will let you become acquainted with them." She handed me the strapon and stood seductively near a stack of dolls.

I read the labels. They had different flesh tones and detailed genitals and near realistic breasts. After a long search I found the doll that Hanji had her hand on. At the time I thought I had to be crazy to think of buying it but I was too horny not to and too humiliated not to.

I took the products over to the sales counter. Hanji suggested some lubricant for the items. She put plenty of what she had recommended in the bag. She smiled at me and she handed me the bag and asked if she could take the bag to my car so I could escort my partner. It would have been rude not to let Hanji help.

I opened the door for my partner and positioned the doll in the back seat and hid in under a blanket. I went around to the driver's side and opened the door and sat in the seat. Hanji handed me the bag and leaned over like she was going to whisper to me but instead she kissed me on my lips and felt her tongue touch mine.

"Not bad even for a beginner. You come back after you get some experience with your friend," she said backing out of the car.

My heart raced as I shut the door and left for home. I made my way home with a super hard on. It was late and everyone was asleep. I was challenged to get to my bedroom with my secrets. It seemed every floorboard had a squeak in it. I made it to my room and locked the door.

I placed my partner on my bed. I called her Hanji to help connect her to my fantasies. I undressed myself and whispered erotic things to Hanji. I sat beside her and reached around and kissed her like the other Hanji kissed me. We kissed passionately for a long time. I opened the tube of lube and put some on my two fingers. I reached between her thighs and spread her labia wide so I could access her tight vagina.

"I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before," I told her. I opened the harness and fastened the dido to the base. I felt so aroused after I fitted her in the leather straps. I looked at her in the dimmed light and admired her naked body. I laid beside her and caressed her breasts. I felt the urge to kiss her large breasts. I sucked her supple breasts and flicked my tongue over her perky nipples.

"You are so hot. I so want to fuck your hot body," I said to her.

I climbed on top of her and caressed her breasts with my hands. I felt ready to receive the dildo. I arched backward and positioned the tip at the base of my anus. I lubed the shaft a little more and took a deep breath. In one gentle thrust I received the entire shaft into my anus. My entire body felt waves of pleasure when the shaft rested against my prostate. I turned the device on and the shaft fucked me from deep inside me.

"Oh shit that feels so good," I told her. My cock throbbed with desire. I had never felt pleasures this extreme before. My penis twitched upward with each stroke of the cock inside me. It twisted and vibrated against my prostate forcing me to ejaculate without me touching my penis, which felt like it was being fucked from the inside. I climaxed like I never had before. I gasped and moaned and erupted large loads of cum.

"Hanji, I'm cumming. It is fucking making me cum, oh fuck! Hanji! Augh!" I said between gasps.

I arched my pelvis and forced the undulating penis deeper into my asshole. The orgasm was long and powerful. The pleasure I felt surged from my prostate to the base of my penis to the rest of my body. The orgasm continued even though I was unable to ejaculate any more fluid. I silenced my screams so to not wake anyone. The inner stimulation sent me over the edge. My anus contracted rhythmically and my penis felt as big as my arm. I let the orgasm take over my body as I collapsed on Hanji's body. My ass hole was still contracting on her shaft when I lifted myself off. The sound of the device slipping out of my anus aroused me to the point of erection. I needed to pussy fuck. I looked into Hanji’s hazel eyes and thrust deep into her tight cunt.

"You are so tight," I said to my lover.

I ground and slammed into her hips. I pulled away from her hips and re-positioned her in the doggy position. I thrust inside again and reached around and cupped one of her breasts with one hand and massaged her clitoris with the other. I fucked her like an animal. The sound of my penis thrusting in and out of her vagina and the tightness of her pussy sent me over the edge. I gasped from the orgasm that finally hit me like a lightning bolt. I laid on her back with my penis twitching inside her. It was pure ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Levi's cock was still twitching when he pulled it out of the doll's wet pussy. He posed her so that she was on her back with her legs bent and spread wide, his cum dripping from her life-like cunt.

Wow! That was pure pleasure! I have got to have the real Hanji, thought Levi, while he caressed her body. His obsession with the real Hanji was beyond a glorified latex masturbatory toy. He tried to think of an excuse to go back to the store. There has to be a way to make Hanji be my master, Levi thought while he caressed his partner.

Then the most interesting plan came to him.

He had to get ready for college in an hour so he cleaned up his partner and placed her behind a panel in the closet and pulled the clothes over her. Levi was in the shower when the lustful thoughts of being with the real Hanji overwhelmed him. His cock became rock hard and needed to be satisfied. A little shampoo and several long slow strokes were more than enough to get the job done. He thought of Hanji's hot pussy and her large dark eyes. Pearl-white streams of cum flowed drown the shower drain.

It was a long week at college and the part time job at the mall made it seem like the weekend was never going to come soon enough. At last Friday arrived. Levi was so focused on his mission of lust that he barely noticed the note on the fridge.

We will be at Kiyomi's cabin for a few days. There are pizzas in the freezer and cans of soup in the pantry. Their phone number is xxx xxx xxxx.

This is great! This is the weekend to do this, Levi thought. He ran to the closet where he kept his doll. He dressed her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Her large dark nipples showed through the shirt. He quickly escorted her to his car and placed her in the front seat so it looked like she was a passenger.

Levi was about to close the car door when his neighbor, Hanji Jaeger, returned from bingo night. She came from behind. He was startled by her intrusion. He quickly shut the door and had to think fast so as not to raise any suspicion.

Although it was greate to be able to commute to college from home as it was near by, it had some disadvantages. It was almost impossible to retain any form of privacy while living at home and going to college.

"How are you, my boy?" asked Mrs. Jaeger.

"Oh just fine, Mrs. Jaeger. Did you win the big pot?" Levi asked, knowing that Mrs. Jaeger was a regular bingo player. He struggled to hide the surprise in his voice. Mrs. Jaeger could be quite inquisitive. She was also was bold.

"Not this time. I see you have a young lady with you. What is her name?" Mrs. Jaeger asked.

"Her name is Hanji. We met last week at work," Levi answered with a nervous voice trying to keep the conversation short.

"You'd better see that you don't keep her waiting, young man." She said with a smile, then turned and walked to her house.

Levi quickly went to hold the door for Mrs. Jaeger as she hobbled slowly to the house. "I won't, Mrs. Jaeger," he said and hurriedly escaped the scene. Levi shut the door and stared through the window. He expressed a sigh of relief. Fortunately it was too dark for Mrs. Jaeger to see clearly and thus to reveal the secret identity of his passenger.

I hope this works, Levi thought as he approached the store parking lot.

Levi's heart was racing when he arrived at the toy store. He nervously drove into the parking lot and took a moment to compose himself. He entered the store and walked over to the porn films. Levi pretended to browse around the rest of the store. It was very difficult not to look at the (real) Hanji

She was dressed in an outfit that left you with the impression, "You can look but you can't touch." The strapless black leather body suit was skin tight. It outlined her entire body perfectly. Blood red laces were all that prevented her breasts from bulging through the v-neck. The shiny black leather curved around Hanji's hips and rounded her tight ass. Black leather knee high boots and a pair of red leather shoulder length gloves completed the outfit.

She had dark brown eyes that were highlighted with brown eyeliner. Her hair hung down to her shoulder. It had stripes of red in it and was bound together with black rings. She had long slender legs and a large round ass. She was strong and cunning.

Hanji could feel Levi's eyes lusting over every inch of her body. His virgin young body and obvious sexual ignorance stimulated the strong primal need to dominate the new slave. The very thought of having her way with him made her pussy shudder. I must be patient. This has to be done proper and he must be trained. Ooooh this will be fun for the both of us! Hanji thought as she finished helping the couple find "exactly" what they were looking for.

She walked toward a very anxious Levi and said, "You look like you are trying to find something very specific. May I make a suggestion?"

Levi said, "I am looking for something very specific but I would be very interested in what you were going to suggest."

She smiled and said, "Follow me."

They walked past the porn videos and the extensive library of porn. She took him to a large room that had every type of harness that one or couple could imagine.

The selection resembles a saddle shop, he thought unaware that he was thinking out loud.

"That is an interesting way to look at them," Hanji said with a grin.

She grinned at the suggestive nature of Levi's thoughts.The ideas of what she might do with a slave and those harnesses flooded her seductive mind. Many of the selections were displayed, fitted on mannequins. All were posed and many had partners. Some were posed sporting the accessories alone. They explored several styles of harnesses.

They came to the "domination" section of the room. Levi was never so nervous in his life. His cock fluttered and grew rock hard. Hanji sensed Levi's arousal and immediately introduced him to a display where a woman was kneeling and fitted in a breeding harness and her partner was fitted with a huge dildo. This harness suggested a role play fantasy in that the female was unwilling and her partner would have her way. The wrists and knees of the "unwilling" partner were secured with straps and held apart with steel bars. Hanji flirted with the idea of her new slave fitted in the breeding harness. Her pussy started to moisten.

I have to test him, she thought as she felt her nipples become erect.

Levi cleared his throat, "I was thinking more along the lines of one with an open crotch and open chest so I could fit it on my doll. I would like one that I could attach a dildo to as an accessory but wouldn't get in the way of her...you know. I think my Hanji has your figure so it won't be hard to determine the size or proportions," he suggested in an attempt to flatter Hanji

Hanji was flattered but she felt even more horny at Levi's admission to his fantasy of fucking her. She was sure that she found the slave she was looking for.

She responded in a stern low voice, "Your Hanji has my figure? I think someone just revealed a secret fantasy about a certain store clerk. You are naughty."

"I am sorry, Hanji, that was careless of me. You were so nice and she resembled you so many ways. I admit that you have this seductive power over me. I couldn't help myself and gave her your name. I did not mean to offend you," Levi explained with an embarrassing tremble in his voice. He never felt so stupid in his life.

"I am not offended at all, in fact, I am.. infact, very flattered to find out that I’m the object of your fantasy," Hanji said in the attempt to encourage Levi to continue with his fantasy about her.

Hanji walked over to a selection of that type of harness and pulled the item from the wall. She was aroused to the point of grinding her thighs together as she walked. Her breasts were sweaty and her pussy was aching. She needed to test her slave somehow. She returned to find Levi staring intensely at the "unwilling" partner in the scene. She pretended not to notice his infatuation and let the harness fall to the floor.

"Ooops! I have dropped it," Hanji said as she bent over to pick the harness. The sound of the noisy harness hitting the solid floor brought Levi out of his brief fantasy. His eyes were wide open and never blinked as she bent over and displayed her deep cleavage. She knew that had Levi's undivided attention. She needed to let Levi think it was his scheme all along so she held her pose for a moment. She wanted that image of her tits to be burned in Levi's virgin mind. You could have hung a coat on Levi's cock.

Hanji slowly stood up and handed Levi the harness. He reached out to take it from her and held the harness and Hanji's gloved hand. Levi expected Hanji to pull her hand away. She let him hold it just long enough to let him know that she was consenting. She could tell that Levi was unsure and encouraged Levi to continue with the erotic game by scratching the inside of Levi's wrist with her long finger. She could feel Levi's pulse and sensed that she could continue with the seduction.

They walked slowly over to the large display of dildos. Hanji and ground her thighs to massage her moistened clit the entire way. Levi stopped to reached for a medium girth 6 inch penis shaped dildo. Hanji reached out to catch Levi's hand and prevented him from pulling the dildo from the shelf. She moved his hand over to the 9-inch long and very thick penis and placed his hand on it.

Levi reacted with a very concerned look on his face. She said nothing while their hands caressed tip of the huge head. Hanji pulled her hand away and left Levi's hand on the huge shaft. He stood motionless looking at it. Hanji reached out and stroked the base slowly as if to suggest that is how she would do it to his cock. She stroked it with long slow strokes from the tip where she paused for a moment before making circular strokes then slowly rubbed down to the base. Levi nearly blew his load there and then.

Hanji was ready to see just how far she could go with him. Hanji felt Levi's hand caressing her gloved wrist. She continued stroking the dong while she gently placed Levi's other hand to her left breast. His cock jumped. His breathing became erratic. Hanji's breath was almost imperceptible. Levi stared into her dark seducing eyes and saw the lust of a master that wanted to dominate his vulnerable virgin flesh. Hanji saw the submissive lust in Levi's eyes.

Hanji moved Levi's hand away from the dildo and secretly slid his hand under the harness and placed it on the bulge in Levi's pants. She smiled and held his trembling hand on his hard throbbing cock. She brushed his hand like a painter would stroke a brush while painting a masterpiece.

"Uggh...not here. Please not here," Levi whispered desperately.

"Shhh. I am the master now. I want to hear you beg for me, my slave," Hanji demanded.

Levi had no choice. She smiled as she made Levi stroke his own cock with her hand guiding him. Hanji was dominating Levi in public. This is the ultimate test of a slave and he was passing or cumming with flying colors.

"You are my mastererherherher ohnnn,'' Levi submitted.

He trembled as she made him cum in his pants. Her hand massaged his meat. He was helpless in her skillful manipulative hand as he felt the hot cum run down his pulsating shaft.

"Master Hanji, may I be your slave tonight?" he begged.

It seemed like an eternity before she answered. Levi was expecting her to hesitate. He was a virgin, and sexually naive. She had him at her mercy, under her seductive power. He waited for an answer, motionless and sweating.

His heart was pounding in his ears so loud he nearly missed it when she said, "I think you may be ready but before I can accept you as my partner you have to agree to my conditions first. You have to be willing to submit to me. You know what I require of my slaves."

Levi surrendered and stared down at the floor and answered, "Yes, Master Hanji"

Hanji had her way with Levi's cock before she took him to the checkout and placed the items on the counter. She smiled when she placed the 9-inch dong and harness into the bag. She made sure to place generous amounts of lube in the bag also.

"Then meet me in the back of the store in forty-five minutes. Bring your toys with you and don't be late. Oh, these toys are complements of the owner," Hanji whispered while pointing to the woman standing in the corner of the store by the exit.

Levi took the harness and the dildo from Hanji and managed to get his strength back enough to walk again. He turned to the exit and quickly headed out of the building, his cum soaked briefs sticking to his genitals.

Levi was standing nearby a bed whereas Hanji was telling him to relax and to do exactly as she directed. While he positioned himself he became very excited and anxious when the woman dipped the end of the large dildo into the mound of lube.

"Hanji…” Levi murmured, suddenly feeling quite scared when she buckled up the strap on.

"It’s Master Hanji to you," she said with a bit of agitation under her tone as she positioned herself directly behind Levi.

She arched Levi forward and then made him bend over a cushion in front of him. His ass arched high with the cushion under his knees and his chest rested on soft silk carpet.

She dripped some warm lube inside his waiting anus. He felt the long slender fingers work the lube around and then inside his waiting anus. Levi was moaning in pleasure now. Hanji thought to herself how fun this was going to be. This was virgin anus just waiting to be ass fucked. As she caressed the rim he moaned. After a few penetrations with her fingers she could feel his tight hole relax and even opened when she circled the rim with her long fingers. He was ready.

He felt the massive tip of the dildo rest at the entrance of the once forbidden hole. Even if it was just the tip, Levi knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it. As this realization hit him like a bucket of ice water, Levi arched and bucked to get out of position.

It was of no use. The woman held his hips with her strong hands. He felt the searing hot tip of her huge penis penetrate his anus. The cushion flattened from the weight of Levi's chest. Levi moaned and gasped as the long shaft continued to probe deeply inside his stiff body. The poor man was helpless as waves of pleasure overcame him.

Hanji pushed the rest of the dildo inside. She waited for a moment to let his anus contract and pull her cock. Levi could feel the weight of her body resting on his back. He squirmed and moaned. Her dick was huge and unexpectedly very hot. All he could think of was how good it felt to have her huge penis deep inside his ass. He felt the desire of being filled with her penis take over. She held her arms tightly around his chest.

Soon she could feel his rectal muscles relax. She thrust slowly with long, deep thrusts. Levi gasped and moaned as she thrust deep into his tight ass. Her thrusts became more aggressive. She straddled his body. Her strong legs and arms were at his side. She was the stallion mounting its mare.

Levi moaned and grunted with each long thrust. His inner sex was being stimulated like never before. The huge cock head pushed against his prostate with such pressure cum shot from his pulsating cock The man moaned and cried with each contraction.

Hanji pulled Levi's chest backwards and up. She needed to feel his bare flesh against her body. She humped Levi's anus faster and stronger. Her hot tits stabbed into his back as she held his arms. She was mumbled and moaned with every thrust. Streams of cum shot from Levi's helpless cock.

They rocked in rhythm maximizing the stimulation from each thrust. In moments Hanji became rigid. She thrust and bucked with short quick stabs. Levi knew that she was going to climax. He yielded to her pulling motions and fell backwards on top of her. They landed with her penis deep inside his anus. She started to buck her hips thrusting her penis deep, the stimulation she got from the material was getting unbearable. Levi began to bounce against her hips. He arched and fell against her pelvis with short quick thrusts. Hanji's body stiffened. She arched her back. She trembled and shook as Levi's steadfast humping milked her out. She cried out loud and collapsed flat on her back.

Levi ground his ass on Hanji's cock. Moaning sounds came from the writhing heap of erotic flesh. The aroma of fresh cum and sweat filled the air. Hanji rolled Levi over and pulled her fake penis out of the his contracting anus. She left Levi's writhing body to enjoy the pleasures of post anal ecstasy. She was panting and her dildo covered in cum.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanji's passion for the man became almost animalistic when she threw the man to the bed and in one quick motion and swallowed the man's penis into her mouth.

Levi thrashed and grunted as Hanji skillfully sucked the previously flaccid penis to its full eight inches long. Hanji fingered the rim of her slave while swallowing the entire shaft down her throat. Strange sucking and growling sounds came from Hanji as the slave cried and writhed in the torment of pure ecstasy.

The act of the slave submitting to a master as the man was forced to succumb to erotic forces and brought to an enormous climax, excited her so much. The man trembled and uttered sounds of pleasure and primal erotic expression. Hanji proceeded to deep throat the man's cock milking him of every drop of cum. The man’s dick was still jerking from the orgasmic contractions.

Hanji expelled the limp penis from her lips and suddenly pinned my arms, spreading them apart and placing her dripping cunt at the base of my slowly stiffening cock. Her lower abdomen pinned my penis against my abdomen. She lowered her pelvis sliding her labia lower and rested there for a moment and just long enough to let me feel how hot and wet she was. Hanji slid up the base of my penis to the tip of my pulsating bulb. She paused pressing my shaft between my abdomen and her searing labia. Tired and horny, I was a wanton mess.

Hanji loved the torment I was experiencing. With a quick up and down slide of her pussy she slid my entire penis inside her hot vagina in one motion. The overstimulation was too much. My balls tightened and then I exploded deep inside her cunt.

The feeling of my own cum inside her pussy was overwhelming. She made short quick thrusts while at the same time, pleasurable internal surges of ecstasy spread throughout my body. I felt her heartbeat quicken through her vagina and soon she too was climaxing. Soon her vaginal grip became so strong that she sucked the remaining cum from my cock. I could not talk or move. Hanji pressed her chest down on mine. Her nipples stabbed into my chest.

While we were face to face with my penis still captive inside her pulsating pussy, she said, "We will just have to work on that duration."

Hanji and I were still connected when she rolled me on top of her. She slapped my ass and wrapped her legs around mine and spread her legs and forced mine apart as well. It only took me but a second to realize what was happening. In a few moments I felt the familiar sensation of the tip of a tube enter my back door. I relaxed my anus and soon felt a hot thick penis slid deep inside me. My own penis instantly became rigid inside Hanji's vagina.

Hanji must have sensed my erection as she smiled and said, "You bad, bad boy."

The woman pressed the dildo against my ass and arched under my pelvis. She pushed her fake penis hard against my prostate and I felt the all to familiar urge to cum with each thrust. Two of my genitals were pressed and grounded slowly for several moments until I began to feel an orgasm building from deep inside my groin. The dildo was thrusting harder and deeper now and Hanji's pussy contractions pulled my penis deeper.

I felt Hanji become rigid and hot. She arched and gasped as her orgasms surged through her body. The dick was still penetrating my ass when she made one last push against my prostate causing another orgasm.

We spent the rest of the evening coupled together going in and out of consciousness.


End file.
